


You've got mail

by RSMelodyMalone



Series: Retos y Prompts del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 us en Facebook! [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Funny Star Wars names, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Online Dating, Online Friendship, creo(?)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Ahhhhh el internet, donde conocemos mas a las personas que están lejos que a las que tenemos cerca. Donde la amistad es verdadera y el amor surge sin esperarlo...AU- Se conocen por internet y viven en diferentes países; tras mucho tiempo de relación, Greg decide viajar a conocer a Mycroft.Prompt tomado del grupo de Facebook Mystrade is Real 4 us! Visiten!!





	You've got mail

 

Se conocieron en un foro donde discutían Star Wars, en esa época donde no existían las redes sociales y el anonimato era la orden del día. 

 

_ JarJarfuckwit ha iniciado sesión _

 

_ Notyourfather:  _ JarJarfuckwit, creo que tu nombre viola algunas de las reglas, como moderador, te pediré amablemente que lo cambies.

 

_ JarJarfuckwit _ : Mi no entender que  son reglas.

 

_ Notyourfather:  _ Esa fue tu primera advertencia, tienes dos más y te voy a tener que sacar.

 

_ JarJarf*ckwit:   _ Mejor?

 

_ Notyourfather:  _ Si, al menos no estás violando las reglas.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_ Notyourfather:  _ Los Ewoks debieron morir en Return of the Jedi. La Estrella de la Muerte fue destruida. ¿A donde creen que fueron a parar todas las partículas metálicas de dicha arma? 

El reactor de la Estrella de la Muerte explotó el satélite artificial en un solo segundo. Esto expulsa los pedazos a unos 354,055.68 kilómetros por hora, seis veces más rápido que la nave humana más rápida. Y eso no es todo, los rebeldes de Forest Moon están justo debajo de la Estrella de la Muerte, sospecho que moririan por la radiación incluso antes de que los “escombros” los alcanzaran. No hay celebración, los Ewoks están muertos, todos ellos. Para leer mi artículo completo pueden seguir el link a continuacion: www.notyourfather.blog.uk.com 

 

_ Badassprincess:  _ Siempre arruinando la diversión, ¿por que tienes que analizar todo?

 

_ HanIsSolo:  _ La verdad por mi que mueran, ni siquiera debieron existir… pero no voy a leer un ensayo de 10 páginas sobre eso.

 

_ JarJarf*ckwit:  _ WOW! Nunca lo habia pensado… voy a leerlo!!!!!!

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_ JarJarf*ckwit te ha enviado un mensaje privado _

 

Hola! Espero que estes bien, acabo de terminar de leer tu artículo… me he tardado bastante, es que estoy estudiando para el examen de la academia… pero bueno, eso no es importante. Solo quería decirte que aunque no entiendo casi nada de ciencia tu articulo explicó muy bien la logística detrás de la explosión de la Estrella de la Muerte, me has convencido, los Ewoks deberían estar muertos! Pero me gustan los Ewoks, son tiernos y apretables, así que estoy feliz de que hayan sobrevivido. 

 

_ Notyourfather:  _ Hola, que gusto que hayas leido mi articulo, debes haber sido el único en hacerlo, cómo habrás notado aunque soy moderador del foro, mis opiniones no son muy populares. La verdad que los Ewoks son bastante indiferentes para mí, mi hermano menor dice odiarlos, pero creo que en el fondo piensa igual que tu, que son tiernos y apretables. 

 

_ JarJarf*wit:  _ No pensé que contestarías, pensé que tendrías miles de mensajes, ese artículo de verdad fue estupendo… 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Al paso de los meses hubo menos comunicación en el foro público y muchas más entre ambos. Su amor por Star Wars fue lo que los unió, pero tenían mucho más en común de lo que pensaban. Aún no se decían sus nombres verdaderos, solo sus iniciales, pero ambos sabian que podian confiar en el otro. 

 

Luego de un tiempo ya Star Wars pasó a un segundo plano, de lo más que hablaban era de cómo fue el dia del otro, las ocurrencias de los hermanos menores, la universidad y la academia, donde  _ JarJarf*wit había _ sido aceptado y trabajaba duro para graduarse. 

 

_ JarJarf*wit te ha enviado un mensaje privado _

 

Hola, M! Espero que estés bien, he estado un poco ocupado en estos últimos días y por eso no me habia podido conectar… ahora estoy en un café, resulta que si tu madre te atrapa chupandosela a un amigo, pierdes los derechos de internet. Creo que es momento de salir de su casa, no solo por que me haya dicho que si quería seguir haciendo tal cosa, tenía que irme. Ya sabes… es mejor tener privacidad y ya voy a cumplir veinte, debí irme hace mucho.

 

_ ¡Hola G! Que bueno que estés bien, ya estaba un poco preocupada, yo me encuentro bien. Siento lo de tu madre… supongo que eso pasa… Espero puedas mudarte y ser libre para estar con quien quieras. _

 

Gracias! Que bien que estés bien, la verdad fue solo un momento de impulso… a quién quiero es alguien imposible. Pero supongo que en algún momento lo superaré. Quería preguntarte… crees que, quizas si me das tu e-mail sería más fácil contactarnos, así la gente no me miraría raro cuando entro al foro y ven la temática de Star Wars.

 

_ Claro, no hay problema, mi email es: notyourfather@aol.com  _

_ \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

 

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde esa primera interacción entre ambos, su amistad fue creciendo y sin darse cuenta aquella simple amistad se transformó en algo más. Ya incluso ambos sabían los nombres completos y hasta las direcciones, donde se enviaban regalos de navidad, cumpleaños o simplemente alguna tontería que al verla le recordó al otro(Aunque Mycroft siempre cambiaba, no pasaba mucho tiempo en un solo lugar). 

 

Greg se convirtió en la persona que Mycroft buscaba para hablar de aquello que no podía hablar con nadie más, era como si en presencia del otro él fuera otra persona, una persona más abierta, más amable, Fue a la única persona que le dijo que MI5 lo había reclutado, aunque no podía decirle que era lo que haría. Mycroft se convirtió en esa persona que Greg buscaba cuando algo malo pasaba, era la primera persona que contactaba cuando algo bueno pasaba también. Fue quien se enteró cuando lo ascendieron a Sargento a pesar de solo tener veintitrés años.

 

Ya eran cuatro años de relación, porque si, era una relación aunque ninguno de los dos dijera nada. Aunque ninguno de los dos hablara de esas noches en las que, al teléfono se hablaban cosas realmente inapropiadas. Pero luego en la mañana ninguno de los dos lo mencionaba más, hasta que pasaba una vez más. Era una relación, ya que ninguno de los dos aceptaba las invitaciones de otras personas, pensando en qué pensaría el otro cuando se lo dijera. Era una relación, solo faltaba que uno de los dos diera el paso de decirlo en voz alta.

 

Ya eran cuatro años de querer verlo, es así que cuando Mycroft le dijo que le habían dado dos semanas de vacaciones, Greg no lo pensó dos veces y pidió esas mismas dos semanas en la estación. Nunca tomaba sus vacaciones, así que el Detective Inspector no dudó en firmarlas. Estaba nervioso, eran cuatro años de escucharlo, pero no verlo, cuatro años de quererlo. Sentía que quizás todo fuera diferente una vez lo tuviera de frente, que quizás Mycroft no estaría interesado en el de la manera que el lo estaba. Por otro lado Mycroft pensaba lo mismo, mientras esperaba en el aeropuerto la llegada del chico que nunca salía de su mente desde hace cuatro años. Tenía miedo, miedo de que no fuera lo que Greg esperaba, que se diera cuenta cuan aburrido era y que no era atractivo.

 

Todas las dudas fueron disipadas cuando se vieron por primera vez, Greg corrió a sus brazos y se abrazaron sin importarle lo que los demás dijeran y sin pensarlo, unieron sus bocas en el más esperado beso, no hacían falta palabras, ya había usado muchas de ellas en los últimos cuatro años, este era el momento de las acciones, de las caricias, de las miradas y de los besos. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer! Sus comentarios y kudos son bien recibidos!!!!


End file.
